Dragonball Love Story
by Savior908
Summary: Are you ready for DBLS! Full summary inside. Please enoy.
1. Act 1

Dragonball Love Story

_By Savior908 _

You all know the famous Dragonball Saga: Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT. I am proud to present Dragonball LS or Dragonball Love Story! The original Dragonball cast is all her Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Son Goku, Bulma and the rest of the gang. So what's so special about DBLS? Well it's set in this same timeline as the original Dragonball, so Bulma and Yamcha would be teenagers, so I thought why not make the rest of them teens? They all attend Orange Star High School, yes the same school teenage Son Gohan went to for awhile. But now the Dragon Team has to experience life powerless, well not powerless, Goku still maintains his super strength and speed. This could easily be done if I used Goten or Trunks but I like the challenge of expanding the Dragonball fan base. All the storylines are here, except edited so that they fit the bill. So enjoy people because when we jump in to this story we're not jumping out!

* * *

_Act One_

"Bulma dear, shouldn't you be going right about now?" her mother asked as she poked her head in her daughter's room. Bathed in pink and gold, her daughter's favorite color's, the massive room, equipped with the finest everything, was worth ten kings' ransoms. A small tidbit for the heiress of Capsule Corp., but a begin deal for a normal person. Bulma Briefs, age sixteen, closed the large folder she'd been studying.

"Oh mom, I go in a minute! I just need to have one last look at the new H-2's blueprints! Dad said-" she pouted, the one thing she loved more than herself, her parents, her unique cerulean hair color, clothes, shoes, makeup, and jewelry was technology. When your going to be in charge of Japan's leading technology manufacturer one day, you had to know these things.

"And Mom says go to school! You are going to be late! And Chi-Chi will be to if you don't get pick her up in time!" Mrs. Briefs said perfectly recreating her daughter's pout.

"Fine" . Too late, her mother's had poked out of the room already.

Bulma sighed and got up to look into the large mirror next to her bed. "Mirror, mirror, on the floor, who's the man I will adore?" she said giggling to herself. If she had one wish she would wish for the perfect boyfriend. With that her teenage life would finally be complete!

"Today is the day Bulma Briefs finds her a man!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Sweetheart don't yell so loudly" her father said as he walked past her door. His little girl was growing up so fast… if only she could do it silently! A scientist needs a little peace and quiet now and again.

_**Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS**_

"Mew"

"Ahh! That's disgusting Puar!" Yamcha yelled at the blue cat that had licked his face.

"Mew" the cat hung its head down slightly. He'd only been trying to help.

"I'm sorry buddy. Now tell me why ya did that", Yamcha said rubbing him behind his ears.

"Mew Miyu!" the cat called excitedly looking towards the window.

"Oh, I get it you were waking me up!", the sun had long since risen above the horizon. Rising from his tatami mat he smoothed his hair into a ponytail. The room he lived in was bare for sure, but that small apartment was all he could afford. He'd probably be able to by a real bed if he pickpocketed a few rich old ladies instead of kids from the nearby elementary school. A thief has to make a living right?

"Man, I'm hungry" he announced as he walked to the fridge. It had been 'emptied' the night before when he'd tried to make his now ex-girlfriend dinner. Who knew chicks didn't like eating scrambled eggs and rice?

"Alright then Puar, let's go to the grocery store" , just as he was putting on his shoes, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Tien! Baseball tryouts?! Right now? Okay I'm on my way !", food could wait this guy had a dream about to be fulfilled

. "Puar I'll buy some Meow Mix on my way home from school okay? I promise. Later!" he shouted as he ran out of the door. If he made the baseball team then maybe he could get to date some cheerleaders. Life is good for those who thieve, no?

_**Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS**_

"Alright time for school" Goku proclaimed, pulling on his dark blue long sleeved shirt. The masculine fourteen year-old was preparing for his first day of high school. After spending most of his life in the country and then later on in island, he was extremely excited to be in the city again. The last time his was this energetic he was still just a young child studying martial arts under Master Roshi. It was during that time Goku had met Krillin, his current roommate. Speaking of which….

"Goku! It's already 7:45 you should have woken me up earlier! We're gonna be late!" Krillin said tripping over Goku's heavy boots.

"Sorry 'bout that I was jus' so sleepy this morning, time kinda flew right on by!" this was one of the three traits that defined Goku. The first was that he was overly strong and athletic for his age, even _if_ he had studied martial arts. The second was that he always slept in if he could help it. And the third was he had a knack for devouring vast quantities of food. Sadly, the only character traits that defined Krillin was his shortness and hair, or rather lack of.

"It's cool , but we've gotta leave right now!" Krillin said as he got off the floor and made his way towards his room to get his backpack.

"Just wait a minute buddy" Goku said pulling on his orange vest. "Okay let's ride!"

"You say that as if you have a car instead of a bike" Krillin joked.

"Ha ha at least I can peddle faster than anyone alive on my Nimbus!" Goku said swelling with pride.

" That's all well and good…Mr. Potter!"

"Ah shaddup!"

_**Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS**_

"Bulma were are you?" a worried Chi-Chi asked her cell phone. There just had to be _some _reason Bulma hadn't picked her up yet. Today she would begin her freshman year and she would hate to be late on the first day.

_'Maybe she's sick or forgot or-'_ the honk of a car outside interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Chi-Chi we're gonna be late, move it!" Bulma shouted. Chi-Chi was in her room on the third floor, so that was Bulma's had to scream louder than a fangirl at an anime convention. Or, maybe she just felt like yelling you never could tell.

"I'm coming!" Chi-Chi shouted in response. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it in her heart. And in her feminine sixth sense.

_End of Act One_


	2. Act 2

_Dragonball belongs to Akira Toriyama not me. The concept of Dragonball Love Story belongs to me that and nothing else. Please review., thank you.

* * *

_

_Act Two_

"Bulma , shouldn't we slow down a bit?" a nervous Chi-Chi asked her best friend Bulma Briefs. Today she would be starting her freshman year at Orange Star High School, and she would appreciate it if she got there in one piece.

"No worries Chi-Chi I have the Capsule Corp. Unlimited Navigational System on my side and its says it's perfectly safe if I do at least 65 on this old road." Bulma replied with confidence, when all else failed use technology.

"Well if you say so"

**_Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS_**

"Whoa! Goku slow down you're gonna hit something!" Krillin warned his childhood friend. He was seated on the handlebars of the bicycle Goku was peddling so quickly with. They were nearly late for school so Goku was giving it his all, now if only his all knew when to slow down.

"Hey Krillin is it me or is that a bright light up ahead", Goku asked looking around Krilllin's torso.

Something was close,** _very_** close!

**_Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS_**

"Bulma, do you hear.. peddling?"

"Who rides their bike in a forest this thick?!"

"Says the girl who drives through it."

"The Navigational System says-"

"Bulma look out!"

"Goku, slow down!"

_**10 minutes later…**_

"Is he gonna be okay" Chi-Chi said through tears as she stared down at the boy they had hit. He was so handsome and just around her age or maybe older. He had come seemingly out of nowhere and Bulma didn't have a chance to slow down.

"It's okay he's got a hard head, it looks like he's coming to now" Krillin had said earlier, but that had been five minutes ago and the boy hadn't stirred since. "Maybe we should-" Bulma began but she was cut off by an odd noise.

"Snorkkk… Ah Snoork…" it appears the boy had fallen asleep instead of just being knocked unconscious.

"Hey wake up! I said wake up!" Bulma began shaking him violently. She thought he was just toying with her. And that was something she just couldn't let slide.

"Wuhh! I'm up! I'm up!" Goku said as Bulma stared shaking him fiercely.

"Are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked as she bent down to be at eye level with Goku.

"I'm fine but I don't think my bike is." The bike had been mangled beyond repair when the car had hit it.

"Wouldya mind givin' us a lift to school?", Krillin asked, reminding them it was the very least they could do.

"Oh no problem, just hop in the back! You guys go to Orange Star too?" Bulma announced happy to get to back on track after such a traumatic incident.

After they had ridden for awhile Bulma's curiosity reached its peak.

" So", she began "What's a coupla guys like you doing biking through the forest?", asking questions was how you understood things and Bulma understood _**alot.**_

"Oh, we live in there !" Goku said enthusiastically

"You live in the _**woods**_?!" Chi-Chi said gasping.

"Yeah, in my grandpa's place."

"So you live with your grandfather?" Bulma asked.

"No, he passed when I was young", Goku lowered his eyes. The memory of his grandfather was his greatest treasure and his greatest heart ache.

"I'm so sorry" Bulma said sadly. She hadn't meant to upset the boy. Wait a minute, what was the boy's name again? Bulma started to ask but Chi-Chi beat her to the punch.

"Hey what are your names by the way? My name's Chi-Chi and this is Bulma " she said pointing from herself to Bulma.

"Okay! My name's Son Goku and this is my bud Krillin!" Goku replied. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask for the girl's names. Things like that always slipped his mind.

"Just how old are you guys?" Chi-Chi wanted to know as much as she could about this mysterious dark haired boy.

"I'm only thirteen, but Goku's fourteen" Krillin had been waiting to include himself in the conversation. Goku seemed to never stop talking. He had been that way his whole life. If he wasn't eating, training, or sleeping, he was talking.

"Here we are" Bulma announced as she skidded to a stop. As they got out they looked at the large building in front of them. Orange Star High School, a place where posers talked and heroes walked! Goku whistled. This would be his first experience as a high school student. And hopefully it won't be his last.

_**End of Act Two**_

* * *

Thanks for reading! We launch into the main story after this so I assure you it'll get better soon. Any questions can be submitted as reviews and I'll send the answers later. And also help me and others increase the number of Dragonballl fanfics. Any sugggestions or critisims are also welcome.

**-Savior908**


	3. Act 3

**

* * *

**

Man. I'm tired. Act Three sure took a lot of time! I'm now starting to debate whether I stick to the plan or should I make this a tad more oiginal. Well reveiw and help me decide! dragonball belongs to Akira Toryama and DBLS belongs to me. And neither are for sale! Take that spammers!

* * *

_Act Three_

"Ms. Briefs, you and your friends are late for class…_**again !**_" the disgruntled geology teacher yelled, just as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Goku had been trying to sneak into their desks. They had been at Orange Star High School for over three months and had been late everyday for nearly three months. This was because of the girls having to wait for their new found friends Son Goku and Krillin to wake up for the 45 minute drive to school. With having to stop due to missed breakfasts, taking detours on the forest path they used, or just plain getting stuck in the pre-midmorning traffic jam, the foursome had only barely made it to class on time three times that month. But this Friday, Bulma's car had begged for the much needed gas it required.

"Sorry ma'am!" Chi-Chi said ducking the chalk the teacher had thrown. Goku caught it.

"Here ya go teach" he said handing it back to her. The entire class gasped, all except for one.

"Show off" Yamcha muttered under his breath as Goku walked past. Tien snickered as he attempted to trip Goku.

"Watch your step" he warned mockingly Goku.

"Huh?" Goku said as he accidentally stepped on Tien's foot.

"Get off of me you oaf!" Tien screamed, wincing in pain.

"Hey isn't that what Lunch said when you tried to hug her?" Chi-Chi asked innocently batting her eyelids. The entire class laughed again, except for Yamcha of course.

"Settle down! Settle down!" the teacher yelled. As the class went back to it's original state of quietness the teacher began to explain how they would begin studying gems after the fall break when Bulma raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Briefs?"

"Ma'am, do you know anything about the legendary Dragonball Gems?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't", the teacher wondered where a teenager would learn of this myth between the top geological professors. Then again she was a Briefs.

"Huh?! Gems! Are we talking semiprecious or-" Yamcha asked with sudden interest.

"Oh stuff it, Yam-face! They're probably the rarest jewels on the planet!"

"Miss Briefs would you like to continue this conversation in detention?" the teacher asked tapping her foot impatiently. She deserved the upcoming two week vacation as much as the students did.

"No ma'am" Bulma said sitting down in disappointment.

**_Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS_**

"So what was that Dragonball thing you were talking about earlier?"

Krillin asked Bulma as they sat down to lunch in the overly crowded cafeteria.

"Oh well you guys will never believe this, but last summer I was looking around in the storage closet for my other purple diamond earring when-"

"Wait, you have purple _**diamond**_ earrings?! How rich are you?!" Krillin asked in shock. To have real diamonds was a luxury, but too have purple ones…

"Rich enough! So anyway I'm grabbing around the top shelf when I get this round thing in my hand. At first I thought it was an old golf ball or something, but when I looked at it it was an orange glassy looking ball with two red stars painted on it. Over the summer I came across another one in our summerhouse in Paris. So I did some research and I found out there are seven in all. And that's not even-"

"Fwut?! Devnk hirange galls bwit farse?!" Goku said through a mouth filled with food. Chi-Chi it him in the head knocking him almost completely out of his seat.

"Chew your food before talking." She warned. Goku swallowed.

"S'rry 'bout that. I meant to say those gems or whatever are almost like the ball my grandpa left me, 'cept his has four stars on it." Goku said, recalling the strange item that Grandpa Gohan had told him to always protect.

"Hmmm.. Come to think of it I think my Dad had something like that too! I'm sure I've seen it in the castle somewhere," Chi-Chi said as Goku and Krillin stared in amazement.

'C-castl-le-e?" Krillin stuttered in shock

"Are you _**the**_ 'Princess Cheech'?" Goku had heard of a warrior-like princess who was possibly the strongest woman in the world. For years he had hoped to meet that girl, little did he know she'd nearly run him over two months prior. Life couldn't get any weirder…. right?

"I'm not sure why people call me that, but yeah that's me 'the strongest girl alive' " she joked, flexing her almost nonexistent muscles.

"Okay, okay your best friends with an heiress and a princess so can we get back to the Dragonballs?" Bulma's impatience was starting to get the better of her.

"Go ahead" they knew how angry Bulma got when she was ignored.

"So like I was saying, that's not even the tip of the iceberg. They say that if you gather all seven your deepest wish will come true."

"Whoa, no kidding" Goku asked almost yelling for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"Don't talk so loud." Chi-Chi hit him once again with even more force.

"Okay, okay! Just stop hitting me so hard. I think you broke one of my ribs." Goku winced, he hadn't been hit that hard in years. Bulma coughed bringing the table's attention back to her.

"Using the latest in Capsule Corp. technology I have made the one of a kind 'Dragonball Radar 500'!"

"What happened to the first 499?" Krillin asked staring wide-eyed.

"They where all to big. The DR 500 can easily fit in the palm of your hand", Bulma had spared no expense ensuring the Dragon Radar was as portable and easy to carry as possible.

"So magic jewels, your heart's desire and whatever. How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Goku asked truly curious.

"Because there never was anytime and I wasn't going to unveil it until it was completed." Bulma said never missing a beat. She had anticipated her friends would have questions such as these and she'd already planned out the answers.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Chi-Chi asked eyeing Bulma suspiciously.

"Anyone up for a little global road trip?"

_**Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story Dragonball Love StoryDragonball Love Story Dragonball Love Story DBLS**_

Yamcha looked at his friend Tien with a smile on his face.

"Hear that man, those losers are gonna lead us straight to our heart's desire."

"You got that right. Just think what we could wish for," Tien said grinning, all they had to do was follow Bulma and her friends until they collected all seven Dragonballs and later force them to hand them over. It was the perfect plan.

"What are two doing?" Tien and Yamcha's thought's were interrupted when an indigo haired maiden appeared behind them.

"Oh hey Lunch! Didn't see you back there!" Tien said nervously. His girlfriend Lunch could be unpredictable at times and this was a result of her dissociative identity disorder. A disease where she gains a second personality. And that second personality was not as friendly as the original.

"Are you going on a trip during the break?" She asked sweetly. She always loved traveling and it was even more enjoyable with Tien.

"Yeah, something like that. Wanna come?" Yamcha was trembling. Last time he had said no to her that bad personality had intervened.

"Why yes I would! Thank you! You guys are so sweet!" Smiling she skipped away happily.

"Dude, your girlfriend is creepy."  
"I know"

_End of Act Three

* * *

_

**Haha! I just love the last two lines! When I thought about how Yamcha and Tien were going after Goku and the rest I thought why not let Lunch join the fun? So now we are extremely far from the original storyline so let's just I just stick to the rough drafts of the stroylines. I Know it's shameful but hey this is pretty good right?**

* * *

Aiya! Thanks to homework and tests I haven't had a chance to edit or continue the story! But fear not! For with the summer fast aproaching (and the moment my computer gets out of the shop) DBLS will shall return! Hopefully.

-Savior908


	4. Act 4

**Act Four**

"Hi, Dad. Bye, Dad," Bulma Briefs told her father as she zipped through their house in search of the DragonBall Gems she kept hidden. "Okay guys and Chi-Chi take a gander at these!" She proclaimed as she hopped back into her car.

"Woah! No way!" Chi-Chi said as she looked at the two orange orbs with stars painted on them. "Bulma, these are beautiful! I've never seen jewels like these!"

"Ah, these are awesome!" Goku said as he took one of the orbs from Chi-Chi. The one he now held had two stars on it and seemed to give of a mysterious aura on its own.

"Those two are arshinchou and oshinchou, the two and five star balls" Bulma told them as she put her foot on the gas.

"Bulma, we are we going now?" Krillin asked as she sped onto the highway.

"Fry Pan Mountain. We have to get Chi-Chi's Gem remember?"

"You live on Fry Pan Mountain?" Goku asked in shock.

"Yes." Chi-Chi replied.

"Isn't that where-"

"The Ox King lives. Yes he's my father."

"Uh, okay. But I was talking about where the smell of smoke was coming from."

"Say what?!" Chi-Chi asked in shock.

Off in the distance just beyond on a hill the Ox King's palace was engulfed in flames. The extreme heat was carried several miles and as Bulma drove into the heat wave her tires began to melt.

"Guess we're walking," Krillin said trying to remain calm.

Sadly, Chi-Chi was the exact opposite. "Daddy!" She cried as she ran into the inferno.

"Chi-Chi! No!" Goku cried as he rushed after her.

"Goku I'm coming with you!" Krillin cried. But as he spoke a burning tree fell….blocking the path Goku and Chi-Chi had taken.

"Oh no" Bulma said as she fainted.

"Ah! Bulma snap out of it!"

**What better wy to return by writing a clff hanger. Yes, I'm still alive! Since it's officially summer I have no more excuses left nt to finish this so... I'll keep going. I'll do my best.**

**Maybe. I think.**

**-Savior**


End file.
